


Contrats

by sijetaismoi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sijetaismoi/pseuds/sijetaismoi
Summary: Après avoir échappé de peu à la mort pour sauver New York de l'invasion Chitauri, Tony Stark doit affronter la colère de Pepper.





	Contrats

**Contrat**

 

Il fut décidé que Thor et Loki rejoindraient Asgard le lendemain, avec le Tesseract, et que le frère adoptif du demi-dieu y serait jugé, et maintenu enfermé, tandis que chacun reprendrait le cours de sa vie, avant que le SHIELD ne décide de les rappeler. Ils avaient mis New York à feu et à sang, mais avait sauvé le monde d’une invasion extra-terrestre… Le _Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division_ ne pourrait certainement plus se passer d’eux. Pour autant, ils avaient bien mérité quelques jours de congé qu’ils s’octroieraient avec ou sans la permission de Nick Fury.

« Monsieur, puis-je vous suggérer de rappeler Melle Potts ? »

La situation était complètement sous contrôle. La ville était un champ de bataille mais les new yorkais ne risquaient plus rien, et Clint Barton avait Loki à l’œil. Tony Stark pouvait donc s’éclipser sans crainte.

JARVIS composa de nouveau le numéro de Pepper et celle-ci répondit dès la première sonnerie.

« Tu es complètement malade ! » hurla-t-elle.

Il écarta le téléphone de son oreille.

« Pepper…

­ — Tu as complètement disjoncté ! Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris de faire ça ?

— On a tiré à la courte paille avec les gars.

— Arrête tout de suite ! Je vais te tuer de mes propres mains !

— Pepper…

— Arrête de dire mon nom ! Je te jure que je vais te tuer !

— Je n’en doute absolument pas, mais avant, tu veux bien te calmer et voir le bon côté des choses ? J’ai quand même sauvé le monde !

— Tu aurais pu y rester ! Ton armure n’est pas faite pour aller à la conquête de l’espace. En chevauchant une tête nucléaire, nom d’un chien !

— Il y a, je te l’accorde, quelques aménagements à prévoir. Mais la vue était sympa. Je te fabriquerai ta propre armure, on ira voir les étoiles ensemble. »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais il crut entendre un léger grognement. Elle reprit au bout de quelques secondes durant lesquelles il ne sut pas très bien quoi lui dire.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude, mais toujours fâchée.

— Tout va bien. »

Si JARVIS se permettait d’intervenir, il désinstallerait le programme sans aucun remord.

« Menteur. »

Sa voir était plus douce. Un peu.

« Où es-tu ?

— J’ai demandé au pilote de changer de trajectoire. On arrive à New York.

— J’ai quelques… détails à régler. Je te retrouve demain, à la maison.

— Rien de risqué ?

— Tu sais, avec Bruce Banner dans la voiture, on ne sait jamais mais…

— Tu ne peux vraiment pas être sérieux, même après avoir frôlé la mort ?

— Et sauver le monde ! Tu oublies que j’ai sauvé le monde.

— Je t’attendrai à la maison. »

Il grimaça et serra les dents, un sifflement lui échappa qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

— Ne t’affole surtout pas, mais je préfère te prévenir… Il se pourrait qu’il y ait quelques travaux à entreprendre.

— Oh non, pas encore… » soupira-t-elle.

*

Lorsqu’il retourna à la Tour Stark le lendemain, il ne put se défaire d’une angoisse qui lui étreignait tous les organes que son corps pouvait abriter. L’état de l’appartement ne lui importait pas. Celui de Pepper en découvrant l’étendue des dégâts, beaucoup plus. Il y avait les dégâts matériels, et elle savait très bien que tout pourrait être rapidement remplacé. Il y avait les dégâts corporels. Et elle ne cesserait de s’en inquiéter, de lui en vouloir aussi, d’une certaine façon.

Et puis, plus il cherchait ses mots, plus il angoissait. Il n’avait pas le droit à l’erreur avec Pepper. Pas après lui avoir fait vivre la mort d’Iron Man en direct à la télévision.

Il la trouva assise au beau milieu de ce qui restait de la pièce principale de leur appartement, le regard dans le vide. Elle leva la tête dès qu’elle l’entendit et se leva pour se rendre à sa rencontre.

Elle s’arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et l’observa silencieusement des pieds à la tête, puis le fixa dans les yeux. Il haussa les épaules, avec un sourire en coin.

« J’ai passé les qualifications ?

— Tu n’as pas l’air trop abimé. Tu as tout camouflé pour que je ne m’énerve pas ? »

Elle était agaçante à avoir toujours raison.

« J’espérais être accueilli comme un héro, baiser fougueux et tout le toutim.

— Estime-toi heureux que je ne t’aie pas attendu avec une hache pour te couper en morceaux.

— La hache serait de toute façon trop lourde pour toi.

— Ne sous-estime pas une femme en colère ! »

Elle fit deux pas de plus, se mit presque contre lui mais veilla à ce qu’il n’y ait aucun contact.

A y regarder de plus près, il avait quelques égratignures sur le visage, et il lui semblait l’avoir vu boiter très légèrement. Pas si bien camouflé, finalement.

« Si je te prends dans mes bras, je risque de te faire mal ?

— Sans doute, admit-il.

— Viens là ! »

Elle l’entoura délicatement de ses bras, et prit soin de ne pas appuyer trop fort mais se serra contre lui pour s’assurer qu’il était bel et bien vivant et près d’elle.

« Je ne suis pas en sucre ! » se plaignit-il.

Elle pressa un peu plus.

« Aïe ! »

Elle enfouit sa tête contre son épaule et y dissimula un sourire.

« Désolé pour l’appartement. »

Elle secoua la tête et lui répondit :

« C’est ta tour, tu aimes bien tout démolir. »

Il s’écarta légèrement.

« Viens, j’ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Elle le suivit jusqu’au bureau. Il sortit un dossier rempli de papiers. Elle l’observa avec curiosité.

« J’ai réfléchi et je me disais que la Tour Stark pourrait peut-être se prêter aux réunions des Avengers. Apparemment, Fury a une montagne de dossiers en attente dont il souhaite nous faire part.

— Oh.

— Et comme tu ne bénéficiais de toute façon que de 12%...

— Oh.

— Je me suis dit qu’il serait plus simple d’en construire une nouvelle.

— Une nouvelle tour ?

— Pour toi.

— Pour moi ?

— Enfin, toi, et moi, peut-être. Si tu veux. Promis, je me garderai seulement un étage à détruire. Le reste sera en parfait état. »

Il sortit ce qui ressemblait à des contrats.

« Donc… j’ai fait faire ça à ton nom, la tour sera 100% à toi. 50 si vraiment tu insistes pour que j’y dorme sept nuits par semaine. »

Elle prit le contrat et fronça les sourcils.

« Mais Tony, mon nom n’est pas dessus ! »

Il avait failli mourir. Pour de bon. C’était quasiment une chose faite. Mais il avait agi en toute connaissance de cause. Pas pour être un héros. Mais pour faire ce qu’il fallait faire. Ce que Iron Man était censé faire. Ce qu’il ignorait, c’est qu’au moment de mourir, il ne penserait pas à lui, comme il l’avait égoïstement fait pendant des décennies. Au moment où l’oxygène commençait à sérieusement lui manquer, c’était à Pepper qu’il pensait, alors qu’il perdait peu à peu conscience tout en sachant qu’il ne reviendrait certainement pas de ce voyage là.

Il sut alors sans aucun doute ce que Tony Stark avait à faire. Quand l’image d’une personne vous emplit l’esprit au moment de mourir, ça vaut bien le coup de mettre son nom sur le contrat de construction, s’était-il dit.

« Il n’y a que le tien, fit-elle remarquer.

— Petit détail. Marions-nous !

— Quoi ? dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

— J’ai dit marrions-nous. Si vraiment tu préfères garder ton nom, je ferai modifier le contrat.

— Combien de temps as-tu été privé d’oxygène ?

— Trop longtemps à mon goût, mais là n’est pas la question.

— Tu as de la fièvre ? Tu as bu de l’alcool ?

— Je suis complètement sain de corps et d’esprit. S’il te plait Pepper, ne me force pas à me mettre à genoux et à faire sortir des cœurs de mes yeux en débitant des débilités à la guimauve.

— C’est la demande en mariage la plus romantique qu’il m’ait été donné de voir.

— Tu détestes les mièvreries.

— 50/50, hein ?

— Oui ?

— Oui. »

Fin


End file.
